United Kingdom
United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland Other Names: '''Westeros, Middle Earth, Brutain, British Isles, British Empire, United Kingdom, Great Britain, England, Airstrip One. '''Notable Leaders(Westeros Era): '''Aerys II Targaryen, King Robert Baratheon, King Joeffrey Baratheon, Queen Cersei Lannister '''Notable Leaders(Middle Earth Era): '''King Théoden, King Aragorn '''Notable Leaders(Ancient Era): Brutus of Troy, Vortigern, King Uther Pendragon I, King Arturus Pendragon(449-468), Artorius Ambrosius Aurelianus Castus(468), Uther Pendragon II,(480-495), Arthur Pendragon(495-537), William the Conqueror(1066-1087), King Richard the Lionheart/Richard I (1157-1199), Prince John, Henry VI, Richard III(1452-1485), Richard IV(1485-1498), King Edmund Plantagenet/Blackadder I/ Edmund III(1498), Henry Tudor/Henry VII(1498-1509), Henry VIII(1509-1547), Queen Gloriana/Elizabeth I(1558-1563),Prince Ludwig of Bavaria(posing as Queen Elizabeth)(1563-1603), Queen Isabella(1597-1598),King James VI of Scotland/James I of England(1603-1625), King Charles I(1625-1649), King Charles II(1649-1651),King James II(1685-1688), King George III(1760-1820). 'Notable Leaders(19th Century): '''King Edmund Blackadder IV/Edmund VI (posing as George IV)(1820-1830), Queen Victoria(1837-1901) Prime Minister Plantagenet Palliser(1892-1900), '''Notable Leaders(20th Century): '''Prime Minister Hector D'Estrange(1900-1904), Prime Minister Jack Cartherham(1904-1906), Prime Minister John Cabal(1908-1911), Prime Minister Timothy Hunberly(1929-1935), Prime Minister Rupert Catskill(1937-1940), Prime Minister Winston Churchill(1940-1945). '''Notable Leaders(Post War): '''General Sir Harold "Big Brother" Wharton(1948-1951), Gerald O'Brien(1951), Queen Caroline(1951-1952),Queen Anne II(1952-1991), Prime Minister Peter St.John(1964-1970), Prime Minister Jim Jaspers(1980), Prime Minister Jim Hacker(1980-1984), Miracleman(1985),Prime Minister Timothy Hobson(1985), Prime Minister Margaret Brunner(Thatcher)(1988-1990), King Ralph Hampton Gainsworth Jones(1991), King Sir Cedric Charles Willingham(1991-2000). Prime Minister Francis Urquhart(1992-1994), The Head Adam Susan(1994-1997), Prime Minister Adam Lang(1998-2000), Prime Minister Ricky(1999-2002), '''Notable Leaders(21st Century): '''King Edmund Blackadder VII/Edmund VII(2000-????), , Prime Minister Baldrick(2000), Prime Minister Julia Montague (Shepherd)(2018), '''Capital: '''London '''Population: '''62,000,000 '''Government Type: '''Constitutional monarchy, parliamentary republic '''Language(s): '''English, Welsh (minority), Celtic (minority) '''Currency: '''Pound (1 Pound=$1.25 USD) '''Religion: '''None (de jure), Anglican, Catholicism (minority). Economy Britain has long been at the forefront of industrialization and economic development, in some part buoyed by their colonial empire. The notions of free-market capitalism first emerged to prominence in the British Empire. Britain additionally has had to contend with the presence of established gentry in the form of the noble classes. Titles of nobility such as “Earl of Grantham” or “Lord Summerisle” tended to indicate that one was wealthy and would remain such. Meanwhile, many in Britain did experience rampant poverty, though that has alleviated in the modern era. Britain today is a generally well-to-do economy, outside of the ongoing recession. History Founding The territory now referred to as the British Isles has been inhabited for thousands of years in periods such as the Westeros age, the Hyborean age, and the “Middle Earth” periods. It was inhabited not only by humans, but various nonhuman species such as elves, hobbits, orcs, and the like. While these species would fade over time, eventually losing the various wars between humans and the species they shared the Earth with over who would dominate thanks to the power of human wizards, they would maintain an underground presence as the “fair folk” often feared by the island’s culture. The main human inhabitants of the British Isles were a mix of those whom had been there since the Hyborean Age and later, Trojan-descended settlers who arrived shortly after the Trojan War ended thanks to the leadership of Brutus of Troy. The land was then called Brutain. It was Brutus who first brought a human presence to the islands, after first wiping out the native race of giants that inhabited the land, by defeating their chieftain Gogmagog. As a reward he was granted a wish along with his companion Brennus. Brutus created an entirely new form of magic for use by the wizards and witches of the land. Roman Occupation In the classical age Britain lay on the periphery of the civilized world. Julius Caesar's visitations to the island in 55/54 BC were viewed as a daring voyage into the unknown. But in 43 AD the island was invaded by Roman soldiers under the Emperor Claudius. Over time, the Celtic culture that came to dominate Britain and neighboring Ireland would fall to invasion by the Roman Empire. It was to spend the next four centuries as a Roman province. Britain was considered to be on the frontier of the Roman Empire, facing the world’s largest zombie outbreak of the pre-modern era and an uprising headed by the Celtic warrior queen Boudica. The Romans built cities, roads, and great bathhouses, the ruins of which can still be seen today. The status of Britain as a frontier of an empire led to the Romans building Hadrian’s Wall to keep out the hordes of zombies and uppity Celts that threatened their rule. Arthurian Era In 363, the year of Merlin's birth, the Emperor Julian declared Britain a pagan nation. In 410, the Romans pulled out of Britain to prevent their Empire's collapse. Vortigern, a descendant of Emperor Constantine, became the first post-Roman King of Britain until he wa succeeded by Uther Pendragon. Pendragon's death would create a power vacuum until his lost son Arturus Pendragon won the throne by pulling the mythical sword Excalibur from the stone Circa 450. Arturus heralded the Camelot Period, ruling until 468, when he was killed by his son Mordred. Britain descended into barbarism, plagued by ogres, giants, and faeries ruled by Arthur's half-sister Morgana. Merlin, Arthur's magical mentor who is believed to have suffered from the syndrome later dubbed Benjamin Button syndrome where he aged backwards yet also possessed the ability to both time travel and see into the future, would create a time loop causing similar events to Arthur's rise and fall to repeat themselves to attempt to prevent Camelot's demise. Merlin was an intended Antichrist but this destiny was aborted when he was baptized early on, but as a result he maintained a great power within him. The sorcerer's Benjamin Button syndrome even allowed him to, in one cycle, become a teenager growing up alongside Arthur. One of the intended "King Arthurs" was a Roman commander who defected. With the collapse of Roman power under Germanic onslaught in 476, tribal migrations into Britain began about the middle of the 5th century. Britain would break up until multiple smaller communities, all struggling with each other for dominance. The first arrivals were invited by Arthur, then a British chieftain, to defend his kingdom against the Picts and Scots. These first mercenaries were from three tribes - the Angles, Saxons, and Jutes - which were located on the coastlands of northwestern Germany. As generations of Uthers and Arthurs would rule over the nation. The attitudes of the generations of Pendragons would vary over time—earlier monarchs were semi-pagan and were tolerant of magic, later generations became more pious. In 516, one incarnation of King Arthur, whom had been handed the sword Excalibur and told of his destiny by the Lady of the Lake and promptly claimed himself King but succeeded only in convincing a handful of people most of whom were reincarnations of Arthur's knights, learned of the Holy Grail upon receiving a vision from God. Their quest would. be ill fated, ending in an altercation with temporally-displaced police officers. One of the knights had murdered a time displaced reporter and the group of Police officers had taken to attempting to solve the murder, arresting any knights they saw. Fortunately, Hank Morgan, a Connecticut Yankee who had once been temporally displaced into King Arthur's court but had now become a capable time traveller, helped Clear up matters and return the police officers to their native time. Arthur and his men trusted Morgan as he had been written about. Morgan and another time traveller named Ash Williams, whom had aided in defeating a Deadite army, had introduced many wonders to Arthur's court that had become sacred such as the Holy Hand Grenade of Antioch. The holy Grail would be found by Sir Percival, Sir Bors, and Sir Galahad but they would be unable to take it back with them to Camelot. The Camelot age, with its Knights of the Round Table and (generally) noble leaders remains a key era of British history. Under the Normans All good things come to an end, and the Knights of the Round Table cycle of reincarnation would end, though they would live on in the the Kingsman, a spy organization using the Knight names as Codenames. Eventually, the existing order would topple, and Britain would spend many centuries divided between various warring kingdoms such as Mercia, East Anglia, and others. The first political entity that could rightly be called "England" formed out of the efforts of the kingdom of Wessex to unite the island against the invasion of Danes and Vikings in the 9th century. In the tenth Century Scotland was united under King Fergus and late this daughter Merida with Wales being united in a similar time period. In 990, Hogwarts would be founded in Scotland, the wizards attracted by the British magic seeded by Brutus of Troy. The Scottish King Macbeth would rule Scotland with an iron fist from 1040 to 1057. England would lend its forces towards the cause of liberating Scotland from the tyrant. The English domination was fleeting; the subsequent Norman Conquest by William the Conqueror.(1066) resulted in the subordination of England to a Frankish aristocracy, and the introduction of feudalism to the Isles. The Plantagenets The Norman invasion reoriented England from the Scandinavian world to the Mediterranean one, and reintroduced many elements of Latin culture that had been lost in the Germanic invasions. The English Normans would eventually give rise to a purely British line of kings replacing the Pendragon line, the Plantagenets. England would fight in the Crusades under Richard the Lionheart. While he was away fighting, his son Prince John took over and taxed the poor, causing acts of rebellion by the outlaw Robin Hood until Richard's return(though he did implement the Magna Carta, a much-praised document that helped expand democraticization). The Wars of the Roses(1455-1487) was the final struggle between the Starks and Lannisters, descendants of both the Westeros era warring families, and the Plantagenets for control of the throne when it became clear Henry VI was not mentally sound enough to rule. The fighting resulted in a Stark victory but the hunchback Stark Richard III would begin to remove his own family from power, even murdering the two young boy heirs to the throne after imprisoning them in the Tower London. Richard's only remaining rival would be Richard IV and the two would engage in war. However, while searching for his horse, Richard III would come across the horse of his idiot nephew Edmund Stark, Duke of Edinburgh, who would following this incident rename himself "The Blackadder" which hitherto became his family name. Edmund mistook Richard III for a horse thief and attacked him, killing him before realizing his mistake. As a consequence, Edmund would be cursed to a series of reincarnations ending in death. Richard IV assumed the throne. A poisoning took the life of Richard IV and Edmund Plantagenet, the Blackadder. Edmund died of poisoning a moment later than the others, making him King for a few seconds. The death of the royal family allowed Henry Tudor to seize the crown, and erase his predecessor from history. The age of Tudor rule had begun. The Tudors The Middle Ages would ultimately see Wales, Scotland and England unified by the House of Tudor, well after the death of the last King Arthur. The House of Tudor was known largely for its colorful monarchs, such as Henry VIII who infamously executed many of his wives and broke off from the Catholic Church. The Fairie realm had a strong presence in England, so much so that Henry VIII's second wife was the fairie blooded Ann Boleyn. Henry VIII would die without a son, resulting in the throne being assumed by Queen Elizabeth(Birth Fairie name: Gloriana). Gloriana ushered in a glorious era of exploration, culture (she was a key benefactor of William Shakespeare), colonization and even embrace of the magic practitioners who were so common in Britain. It would be Gloriana that would call upon the sorcerer Prospero, Duke of Milan, to form the first League of Extraordinary Gentlemen after her death. The second stage of her plan was to devote an entire section of the Tower of London to the Time Traveller known as the Doctor, whom she secretly married. As it happened Gloriana had predicted her death in 1563, when she along with most of her council including Edmund Blackadder would be killed by Prince Ludwig of Bavaria, a master of disguise who promptly assumed her identity. Some of the Queen's advisors realized something was wrong, especially when Gloriana attempted to kill the Doctor on sight. It was later discovered Ludwig had encountered a race the Doctor helped defeat called the Zygons and Ludwig had allied with them until the alien threat was ended by English Spy Basildon Bond. In 1597, the Spanish Armada conquered England for a time before a revolution broke out, inspired by the William Shakespeare propaganda play ''Boudicca. ''Shakespeare was knighted as a result. Ludwig in 1603, would be assassinated by Otto Von Doom of Latveria. With no heirs, Parliament offered the crown to the closest blood kin, James VI of Scotland, who became James I of England (1603-1625) and founded the Stuart dynasty. King James's reign would mark the beginning of the end of magic’s public role in Britain. James, a fanatical Christian, launched a purge of what he regarded as Satanic occultists, including Gloriana’s former advisors such as John Dee and Prospero. He began a violent purge of Magical beings that resulted in the Fairies Kingdom cutting off all ties with Britain by 1616 with the Wizarding world becoming more secretive by 1689 as a result. King James also targeted a group called "Witchbreed", time displaced Mutants that fled to the new world. James’s reign saw him declare the nation to be the theocratic Holy Brittannian Empire. The Stuarts kings did not possess the best luck; The 1605 November 5th plot to blow up Parliament was uncovered. Charles I was defeated by the forces of Parliament in the English Civil War led by Prospero's and his League and executed, and a scant four decades later his descendent James II was also overthrown in the "Glorious Revolution" of 1688. These events led to the end of theocracy. But despite all this turbulence, by 1700 England had merged with Scotland to become "Britain" and established an identity that would be both Protestant and Parliamentary. Despite all the turmoil in Britain, the country began to build up a sizeable colonial empire, with British settlers setting up shop in what is now the United States and Canada. The Wars The British Empire would go on to become the world’s preeminent superpower in the 18th century, a position it would maintain despite plenty of obstacles such as Cutler Beckett’s ill-fated “War on Piracy” (which led to the Alteration of the seas that sparked large numbers of sea-monster attacks that inhibited trans-oceanic travel for decades). The British Empire was to be one based on trade and control of the seas. Using the soldiers commonly denoted "Redcoats", every major war Britain engaged in during the 18th and 19th centuries increased its colonial power. The Seven Years' War was particularly notable in this respect. The American Revolution broke out, sparked by the oppressive policies of King George III, with the Colonies emerging victorious and gaining independence. Inspired by the revolution, the Netherlands also rebelled against Britain but were defeated. The colonies in Africa also rebelled, more successfully, causing several migrations towards South Africa. This colony became known as the Boers, Afrikaners and later formed the Dominion of the Draka. The 1800s Then there was the Napoleonic Wars, which saw France under the eponymous monarch nearly invade Britain with the aid of its fleet of dragons.Thanks to the efforts of a great Generals such as Richard Sharpe and Horatio Hornblower, England was saved from speaking French. By 1820 the total population of the British Empire was 200 million, 26% of the world's total population. However acquired, all these acquisitions added to the crown's and the country's power and reputation. King George III was assassinated and replaced by his Prince Consort Edmund Blackadder, posing as King George IV. There were several events which threatened the land including the Troubles of the early 19th century, which was the biggest zombie outbreak in the period before the 20th century, the brief takeover of Britain by the Magisterium (an unfortunate side effect of an experiment conducted by the Twelfth Warehouse in the 1870’s temporarily altering reality), a brief invasion by Germany, and the First Draka War(1880-1881), which came about when England had sided with the Confederate States of America during the American civil war, as did the Draka but requested both factions end Slavery. The Confederacy agreed while Draka refused but by that point the former colony was largely enough to hold its own against Britain. Despite all of these setbacks, Britain in the 19th century became a major world power. Colonies were present from Africa to India to Australia and the nation consequently grew increasingly rich. Scientific advancement would take off as Britain came to lead the way in technology, developing steam power, railroads and even detonating what some believe to have been the world’s first nuclear weapon to bring an end to the Crimean War. The Victorian Era For the privileged and the rich, the Victorian era was pre-eminently one of confidence and arrogance, under the able guidance of Prime Ministers like William Mildmay, Gresham,Daubeny, Lord Drummond, Joshua Monk and Lord Bellinger. Nevertheless, the country faced grave social problems, including rampant murders committed by the likes of Bill Sikes, Mack the Knife and Jack the Ripper and rising gaps between the rich and poor—it is little wonder that an Englishman (in the form of Ebeneezer Scrooge) is the man responsible for writing ''The Gospel of Wealth ''which argued the rich ought to share their wealth with the population as a whole. To counter the monsters, England saw itself as the birthplace of a new generation of heroes such as Sherlock Holmes and Allan Quatermain as well as the target of men such as Count Dracula, Mr.Hyde, Hawley Griffin, Captain Nemo, Professor Moriarty and Fu Manchu. Despite this England remained powerful. The British Empire under Queen Victoria was truly one on which the "sun never set." But the "long summer of peace" was battered first by the "Martian" invasion of London of 1898. The later named Mollusc invasion marked the beginning of the decline of the British Empire. The invaders would be defeated by a biological weapon created by Doctor Moreau. However, similar attacks had occurred elsewhere from places outside Mars and an alliance between America, Germany, England and Japan was formed and an invasion of Mars led by Thomas Edison was carried out. The War of the Worlds is believed to be the reason why England lost the second Draka War(1899-1902). The aftermath saw India break away (though the British government would not recognize this fact until the 1940’s) and much of their country devastated. The process of rebuilding began under Prime Minister Plantaganet Palliser until he was replaced by Hector D'Estrange, who was in reality a woman named Gloriana de Lara posing as a man. Despite the "Martian" invasion, Britain was able to complete its planned trip to the Moon using Cavorite as part of the 1901, space race with France. In 1904, A scientist discovered a substance that caused plants and animals to grow. At first it was used to enlarge animals to solve food shortages but it was then consumed by children who became giants. Prime Minister Jack Carterham was elected on a platform against the Giants plaguing the land, which would be accomplished when a passing comet mentally altered several British citizens, allowing them to reverse engineer Martian technology into a Heat Ray which killed the Giants. Britain began to advance its technology when the War in the Air broke out. Britain and France declared war on Germany and bombed the country with London being destroyed in retaliation. Prime Minister John Cabal led the country both through the war and through the reconstruction. London was transformed with Martian technology. London cabbies and the Household Cavalry swapped their horses for mechanical devices with spiderlike legs; homes were heated and lit by modified versions of the Martian heat ray; the pigeons of Trafalgar Square were thinned out by miniature Martian war machines. This was accomplished thanks to a surviving Martian, wh would be rescued by Diogenes Club members Charles Beauregard and Genevieve Dieudonne, who brought it to America. This alien would become somewhat of a celebrity in Hollywood World War I Britain went on to fight in World War I while also having to contend with the results of their biological research conducted by Alphonse Moreau, which led to the creation of Moureau sapiens as well as some of the weaponry used in World War I. When Moreau died his creations would scatter across the world, some of them becoming beloved among British children. Britain would ultimately emerge victorious over their continental rivals, but at a heavy cost in terms of lives. The interwar period saw Britain attempt to return to normalcy and to an extent pursue social reform under the new Labour governments of Timothy Hunberly. Although Britain suffered far less physical damage than France after the war and underwent no political revolution, World War I may have affected it more fundamentally than any other European power. Britain would be hard-hit by the Great Depression, although it did avoid succumbing to the fascism espoused by Sir Roderick Spode unlike many other nations at the same time. The war was a catalyst for social and economic change. The mainstays of the early Industrial Revolution, such as coal mining, textile production, and shipbuilding, upon which British prosperity had been built, were now impoverished or redundant in the face of new technology. Britain was slow to develop many of the newer manufacturing industries, such as those involving chemicals, electronics, and automobiles. British foreign policy for much of the postwar period aimed at rehabilitating Germany, while domestic policy focused on institutionalizing socialism to counter public concerns. In general, these movements were opposed by France and resulted in a rupture between Britain and its wartime ally, forcing France into a position of isolation that would have prodigious consequences for Europe with the rise of Hitler in the 1930s. What didn't help matters is that England's airship fleet, which they took as much pride in as their Naval prowess, would be greatly hampered when an ill fated search for the lost floating city of Laputa would end in the destruction of the Goliath, a massive vessel which had been England's pride and joy. This would cause England to almost abandon its airship program, which had the consequence of leaving it open to German Air strikes. Britain, alongside their ally France, would generally take a soft line in regards to the rise of fascism in Europe, which backfired spectacularly when Hitler began to fulfill his dream of European conquest. World War II This stance resulted in Rupert Catskill being removed as Prime Minister to be replaced with Winston Churchill. This was mirrored in the Wizarding world with the Rise of Dark Wizard Gillert Grindelwald. Following the fall of France, Britain was forced to stand alone against the might of Germany’s war machine. Several British soldiers were left when France fell that were rescued at Dunkirk by civilian ships. The British Air Force was quickly destroyed by the Germans and their Airplane hangars destroyed. Despite their seeming disadvantage, Britain stood resolute. Under the leadership of Churchill, the British people weathered the bombing raids launched by Germany. Children were sent away from their family and pictures of British citizens acting casually in the face of the bombings were released They held out long enough that the Soviet Union and United States would be brought into the war. In the wizarding world Grindelwald was defeated by Albus Dumbledore, With the assistance of their allies, Britain was able to triumph over the Axis forces and earned a seat at the victor’s table, becoming one of the four powers occupying the defeated Germany. The Big Brother Years England survived but the war left the nation bankrupt. Postwar Britain, in its panic, elected the ruthless and feared "IngSoc" Party headed by Rap Whitlow. The "IngSoc" had originally attempted to infiltrate England using the figure "Father" of Germany, publishing propaganda posters reading "Let me Be your Father" when "Father" was killed, the party instead opted to elect war hero General Sir Harold Wharton. Since he was a young looking man than "Father" the propaganda posters were changed to "Let me be Your Big Brother". Sir Harold Wharton became Prime Minister. Wharton, and overtime was exclusively known by his epithet "Big Brother", made sweeping socialist reforms taking the population into one of modern history's most repressive societies. "Doublethink" was instituted in order to brainwash the masses into believing anything that was said. A resistance was formed by Emmanuel Goldstein, a former IngSoc party member that had turned traitor. It is believed IngSoc kept him around so as to have a hated enemy. Big Brother also formed the Oceania alliance with the United States under communist President Mike Thingmaker, a precursor to NATO. In propaganda, Big Brother portrayed itself as having conquered both America and England. The regime also utilized technology, specifically screens capable of hypnosis by future Rutles fan Neil Richards and American Evelyn Deavor. Deavor would help Neil Richards flee to America upon the collapse of the Big Brother Government. Both would become supervillains using the screens with Deavor being captured by Elastigirl and Richards under the name "Mad Mod" facing the Teen Titans before reforming to become a fashion designer with a focus on superheroes, rivaling and occasionally working with Edna Mode. Finally, Britain was renamed Airstrip One. The 1950s 1951 would prove to be an eventful year. Wharton and his wife would be assassinated by the brainwashed Winston Smith. Smith appeared in the middle of the road and shot at the car, causing it to crash before Smith approached and shot the Whartons at point blank. Smith was manipulated by Gerald O'Brien into killing Wharton by people within the party such as Bob Cherry and Gerald O'Brien and it was quickly concealed. Those within the party and old fiends such as Billy Bunter were told it was a car crash while the public believed Big Brother still lived. O'Brien became the new head of Ingsoc. His term would be cut short as Airstrip One would be invaded by the alien Chimera, who had broken through Russia in 1949 and dug under the English Channel, launching an invasion which killed O'Brien. Airstrip One had taken to using the Chimera as an outside enemy even showing doctored footage of Emmanuel Goldstein shaking hands with the Chimera. When the attack came, Airstrip One survived thanks to Big Brother's flying Fortresses which now became life rafts for all of England. It proved difficult to continue the mass brainwashing and there were riots, causing the fortresses to crash, possibly even more so than Chimera attacks. On the ground meanwhile, brainwashed citizens would detonate Atom bombs even at the cost of their own life, slamming themselves onto the devices, fortunately a cure to the Chimera virus would be discovered. America under Thingmkaer would become involved to protect its Ally but the Chimera would attack them as well, forcing most of the US Army to fight on the Homefront. The Chimera invasion brought with it strange plants. This was nothing new. The Martians in 1898 brought with them a blood feasting red vine which eventually died out but caused strange weather including the "Forever Autumn" that seemed to last forever, but these plants called Triffids remained, viewed as seemingly harmless and kept as pests, at least until "the Day of the Triffids" in which a comet passed by the earth, blinding anyone who saw it, and causing the Triffids to turn carnivorous. Fortunately the effects of the blindness would pass and the Triffids destroyed. However the Triffids may have been a prelude to a big invasion with London falling under the thrall of a monstrous Space Fungus halted by the efforts of scientist Bernard Quartermass in 1953. The fungus, called Caroon, would be captured, experimented on and weaponized by the British government, nicknamed " The Mass" after the scientist who stopped it. The 1960s Britain did experience some positive changes—the establishment of the Ministry of Space thanks to former German scientists gave them a strong space program (though marred by the Carroon tragedy), superheroes such as Captain Britain and Marvel Man(who later willingly changed his name to Miracleman following a lawsuit from lawyers who had copyrighted the name to the American Superhero Captain Marvel) began to appear in the country and Britain was generally more respectful of Superheroes than America. This was helped perhaps by a lack of Supervilllains with alien invasions and attacks by ''Kaiju like the monster Gorgo were limited. Even Spider-Man visited the country and was treated warmly. The Prince of Wales, King Henry IX would stow away to Mars in Britain's spaceport. Without Supervillains, British cities faced little to no collateral damage from battles. Most government officials such as Bob Cherry and Prime Ministers like Peter St.John outwardly supported superheroes. However this would come to an end. The disappearance of Marvelman(who had lost his memories of his superhero identity and resumed his civilian life) would be seen as an opportunity for the UK to build a Superhero team to Rival American groups like the Justice League and the Avengers. To accomplish this they unleashed the Mass after gathering several Superheroes in one place. This ended in the deaths of several heroes before the Mass was killed, ending England's golden age of Heroes. Ties with the US would generally be strong. The 1960's saw the rise in popularity of British bands like the Rutles and Purple Orchestra, which gained massive followings in the US and other nations. Britain as an ally of America against the Soviet Union during the Cold War would also establish one of the most formidable networks of spies and intelligence operatives in the world, with the likes of John Steed, Austin Powers and the various operatives using the code name “James Bond” being the envy of other intelligence agencies While there was a dark side to this network, namely the Village protocol for dealing with spies who became a liability, a leftover from the Big Brother Government, the efforts of British operatives was key to the security of Britain and NATO at large. Also of note is the mysterious time traveller, the Doctor, who would, at least from his perspective, visit Earth for the first time and began thwarting alien plots that would have endanger humanity. The wizarding world however would see conquest by Lord Voldemort in the 1970s before his disappearance. The 1980s Britain, like the United States, would take a major jump to the right politically in the 1980’s. As part of the backlash to the government of Joan Carpenter who served as Prime Minister from 1976 to 1979. The decade would begin with the reality warping mutant Jim Jaspers replacing Carpenter. The hero Captain Britain visited an alternate reality in which Jim Jaspers had created a powerful adapting being named the Fury which had killed that world's heroes and which Jaspers had made unable to harm him. The Fury killed Captain Britain but he was resurrected by Merlin. The Fury sensed his survival and invaded our own universe. Since the Jaspers of this world was not the one who created him, the Fury attacked him, transporting him to another dimension where there was no reality to warp and killing him before Captain Britain was able to destroy the Fury as it reappeared in our universe. This was the beginning of mutant persecution in Britain. Jim Jaspers was replaced by another Jim, Jim Hacker. Jim Hacker, largely helped to seal new reforms. Promising that "we shall govern as New IngSoc,". Hacker's most controversial action was fighting a war with Argentina over the South American colony of Cascara and the Falklands which saw the devastation of the "Blue Meanie" race who had fled to the land after their regime in Pepperland was overthrown. In 1982, Miracleman regained his memories, as did Miraclewoman and Kid Miracleman. However Kid Miracleman had been driven insane during the time he could not remember who he was and returned as a violent sociopath. While Miracleman and Miraclewoman were away, recruiting a benevolent alien race and bringing them to Earth, Kid Miracleman killed millions and destroyed London before Miracleman was forced to kill him. Miracleman then set about to recreate London and Britain from the ruins. He appointed the Labour government of Timothy Hobson and implemented a Fascist government. Miracleman began to question if he was doing the right thing. Timothy Hobson proved to be a dictator while Miracleman and Miracleowoman was opposed by Captain Britain and a female Captain Britain from Earth 63. The "British Superhero Civil War" would be more devastating than the American Superhero civil war between Captain America and Iron Man's factions,Miracleman would be convinced to abolish his regime, but by then it would be too late. Captain Britain had travelled to the mirror universe and discovered Jim Jaspers's good counterpart, "Happy" Jim Jaspers, who still created the Fury. Jaspers and the Fury were brought to battle Miracleman along with American heroes Superman and Dr.Manhattan. Miracleman was killed. As he died he would voice his regret. He was honored with a statue. The removal of Timothy Hobson saw a political climate that led to the eventual election of Margaret Brunner(Later Thatcher), a woman who would gain somewhat of a satanic following as she had been killed and reborn multiple times as well as having been possessed by Demons. Prime Minister Thatcher and launched efforts to curb the power of labor unions, reduce spending and pursue tough stances against the USSR, criminals, aliens and other potential threats. Their governments sought to use the Ludovico technique to “rehabilitate” criminals, interned superheroes deemed to be threats to the public order, and increased funding for UNIT to deter alien incursions (a policy pursued in the aftermath of the Visitor incursion and amidst leaks about the Decepticon-Autobot conflict from US sources and Project Koschei from Soviet defectors). Thatcher set out to end socialism in Britain. Her most dramatic acts consisted of a continuing series of statutes to denationalize nearly every industry that IngSoc had brought into public ownership during the previous 40 years. The 1990s During the 1990’s, Britain faced a whole new set of challenges. Britain would weather tragedy in the form of the death of Queen Anne II and most of the Royal Family in a catastrophic accident. This event set off a succession crisis, first leading to the ascension of a loutish American named Ralph to the throne, than his replacement with Sir Cedric Willingham when Ralph chose to abdicate. King Cedric would be forced to abdicate soon after taking the throne thanks to the machinations of Prime Minister Francis Urquhart, a cousin of Frank Underwood. Britain also had to, in the later years of the decade, deal with attacks by the Death Eaters organized by the returned Lord Voldemort, which sought to terrorize Britain’s non-magical population. The Eugenic Wars would devastate Britain and lead to the rise of Adam Susan AKA "The Head" and the Norsefire party which ceased power after an assassin killed Urquhart. The Norsefire introduced concentration camps and returned many things as they were under the Big Brother regime. Like IngSoc before it, culture was carefully dictated, albeit not as bluntly as the Big Brother days. Nationalism and xenophobia nearly wiped out all minorities on the island. Susan would occasionally meet with what he called "the other Minister", Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. The numerous alien invasions of 1996 did not spare the country—the Harvesters’ attack in particular was heavily damaging. After attempting to hide evidence of Voldemort's return and the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the only one who matched Voldemort in power, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was replaced with Rufus Scrimgeour, who Susan would betray to Voldemort, resulting in Scrimgeour being tortured and killed. The Terrorist and revolutionary "V" killed Susan, much of the corrupt government officials and destroyed Parliament. The same year of 1997 saw Voldemort defeated by Harry Potter. Adam Lang was chosen as the first new Prime Minister of the restored Britain in 1998. However on New Year's Eve 1999, going into the New Millennium, Edmund Blackadder VII and his friend Baldrick VII would contract a Time Machine, which they would to make themselves King and Prime Minister respectively. In Blackadder's case, he simply provided proof he was a member of the Royal family through DNA testing(as his relative had been King George IV). While the time traveling Doctor would have normally detected this and intervened, from 1996-2005 he would be occupied by the Time War between the Time Lords and the Daleks(this being relative to our time, the actual Time War raged on for 400 years, presumably the reason he also did not interfere during the alien invasions of 1996. Blackadder publicly revealed himself on New Year's Eve and took the throne over King Cedric. Prime Minister Baldrick dissolved Parliament but this was soon undone and Baldrick removed and replaced with Prime Minister "Ricky" who would have won the elections and defeated Adam Lang had the time travel event not occurred. Blackadder, who showed seemingly no remorse for Baldrick's removal, remained King, weakening the role of Cedric's family including Lady Victoria Georgiana Charlotte Eugenie, daughter to the Duke of Atholt and Rannoch, who went flat broke when her family no longe ribcage royal and her brother cut off her allowance. The 2000s Entering the new millennia, Britain would face even more severe challenges. In 2005 North London was hit by a brief uprising of surviving zombies who slaughtered most of the local population except for a group of people who managed to take up a fortified position in the Winchester Pub defending themselves with cricket bats. This event is commonly known as Z-Day. But this would not be the last plague Great Britain suffered from during the early 21st century: In 2008, the deadly Reaper virus infected Scotland, resulting in the country being walled off by the British government for many years until a cure was found. The Rage and Trioxin outbreaks ravaging London, the beginning of the War on Terror with England taking action in Qumar and numerous incursions in the country by alien invaders from the Slitheen to the Daleks all put a severe strain on the country. Strange temporal events resulted in not one but two versions of Sherlock Holmes awakened in the modern day, presumably one of the consequences of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. The 2010s The 2010’s continued these issues as Britain was forced to contend with not only aliens, but increasing terrorist threats which helped pave the way for the rise of the authoritarian Shepherd Party. The World changed with the Awakening of Magic in 2011: Ley-lines and standing stones re-emerge all over Britain leading to the reveling of the wizard society as well as the foundation of several neo-paganistic druid cults. In 2014 some of these druids and wizards started a wave of magically enhanced terrorism all over England and Northern Ireland and forced the reunification of Ireland. Beyond When the Sterilization plague struck the world. The first signs of a new hope for humanity came, for in the many years that the world was wracked by infertility, it was in Britain that the first new child was born. In 2021 King George VII was declared dead, rumors persist that he was killed when he began changing into a troll. Following the King's death, the United Kingdom suffered from a period of succession dispute until the coronation of George VIII in 2024. In 2027 the Magical Practitioners Registration Bill was passed into law by the British Parliament and after only a year Cambridge was the first university worldwide to institute a Magical Studies program. After Great Britain withdrawed from the European Union in 2028 as a consequence of the Combine invasion, England deployed troops in the Netherlands and Flanders but didn't use them during the following EuroWars. Some suspect, tough, that these British troops were the unknown enemies who attacked both European and Russian troops during EuroWar I. A legion of demonic creatures from another plane of existence used the opportunity to invade London and drive the few survivors of the once glorious capital of England away into the London Underground. In the following decades Britain assisted the other European forces in fighting Russia and the Middle Eastern nations for their resources until the Great Atomic War in 2077. Culture Britain has a longstanding reputation as stuffy and serious (at least by their erstwhile American cousins), but this is in many ways an overstatement. Britain is rife with plenty of individuals who are free-thinking and at times irreverent and in some respects are more willing to ridicule their leaders than the Americans are. Britain has a longstanding history of contributing to the world’s literary and artistic traditions, with works ranging from The Mockingbird Murder Mystery ''to ''Inspector Spacetime( ''a show created by (Ex) Sir Anthony Bonham Pease based on stories about meeting the Doctor, told by Barbara Wright and Ian Chesterton who also made the "Dr.Who" movie series in which the Doctor was a human scientist) being rather popular. British musicians, such as the Rutles, the Monkees, Sgt. Pepper and others earned quite a bit of popularity far beyond Britain’s borders. Britain greatly respects Heroes, honoring Sherlock Holmes, praising Superheroes, and even granting The Doctor government power greater than the highest authorities when dealing with alien invasions. Prime Ministers of the United Kingdom William Pitt the Younger(Tory)1783-1801(''History/Blackadder) Sir John Middleton(Tory)1801-1804(Sense and Sensibility) William Pitt the Younger(Tory)1804-1806(History/Blackadder) S. Baldrick (Adder)1806-1807(Blackadder) Sir Walter Pole(Tory)1807-1809(Johnathan Strange) Julian Kestrel (Tory)1809-1812(Julian Kestrel series) Sir Percey Blakeney(Tory)1812-1827(Scarlet Pimpernel) Jonathan Blake(Tory)1827(Lloyds of London) George Warleggan (Tory)1827-1828(Poldark) Samuel Glourie, Earl of Edrington (Tory)1828-1830(Hornblower) Lord Coodle(Whig)1830-1834(Bleak House) Sir Thomas Doodle(Whig)1834 (Bleak House) Edmund Blackstone (Conservative)1834-1835 (Blackstone series) Sir Thomas Doodle (Whig)1835-1841(Bleak House) Edmund Blackstone (Conservative)1841-1846 (Blackstone series) Charles Babbage (Whig)1846-1852(Babbage and Lovelace) Sir Thomas Doodle(Whig)1852-1855('' Bleak House'') Lord John Appin(Whig)1855-1859(A Lodge in the Wilderness) Lord Henry Brock(Liberal)1859-1866(Anthony Trollope books) William Mildmay (Conservative)1866-1868(Palliser novels) Asher Daubney(Conservative) 1868 (Palliser novels) Wilson Gresham (Liberal) 1868-1874(Palliser novels) Asher Daubney (Conservative)1874-1876(Palliser novels) Lord Drummond(Conservative)1876-1880(The Duke’s Children) Wilson Gresham (Liberal)1880-1885(Palliser novels) Plantagenet Palliser(Liberal-Conservative coalition)1885-1886(Palliser novels) Wilson Gresham(Liberal)1886(Palliser novels) Arthur Bellinger, Lord Bellinger (Conservative)1886-1892(Sherlock Holmes) Wilson Gresham (Liberal)1892-1894(Palliser novels) Joshua Monk (Liberal)1894-1895(Palliser novels) Plantagnet Palliser((Liberal-Conservative coalition)1895-1900(Palliser Novels) Hector D'Estrange(Independent)1900-1904(Gloriana, or the Revolution of 1900) Jack Cartherham(Independent)1904-1906(H.G Well’s “ The Food of the Gods”) Melmount(Independent)1906(HG Wells's "In the Days of the Comet") Richard Beaminster, Lord Beaminster (Conservative majority, then minority)1906-1908 (Duchess of Wrexe) John Cabal(Independent)1908-1911(Scarlet Traces) Brian Marvin(Independent) 1911-1916(The Massacre of Mankind) Sir Walter Carew Marivale(Independent)1916-1922(The Man who knew too Much) Lord Archibald Alloway (Conservative-Liberal "Grand Coalition")1922-1923(Poirot) David MacAdam (Conservative-Liberal "War Coalition")1923-1924(Poirot) Sir Edward Ferrier(Conservative-Liberal)1924(Poirot) John Hammett(Conservative-Liberal)1924-1929(Poirot) Arthur Chavender (Liberal majority, then Liberal-Labour coalition) 1929-1935 (On the Rocks) Sir George Brown, Baronet(Liberal Majority)1935-1937(Vile Bodies) Mr.Geraldine(Liberal)1937(A Prince of the Captivity) Rupert Catskill((Conservative National Government) 1937-1940(Men Like Gods) Winston Churchill(Conservative National Government) 1940-1945 Severus L. Heppenstall(Death of a Train)-1945 General Sir Harold Wharton(Ingsoc)1945-1951(1984) Garald O'Brien(Ingsoc)1951(1984) Arthur Lytton (Labour majority)1951-1952 (Seven Days to Noon) Iorwerth Jones(Labour Party)1952-1953(In the Wet) Davenport Spry (Conservative-Labour coalition) 1953-1962 (Scarlet Traces) Leonard Braithwaite FRSJ(Labour Party)1962-1963(When the Kissing Had to Stop) Charles Lenton(Labour Party)1963-1964(Corridors of Power) Tom Hutchinson (Conservative majority) 1963-1964(Rise and Fall of Michael Rimmer) Raymond Gould(Labour Party)1964(First Among Equals) Peter St.John(Labour Party)1964-1965(Zenith) Keith Gold (Labour majority)1965-1970 (Doctor Who) Michael Rimmer(Conservative Majority)1970(Rise and Fall of Michael Rimmer) George Mainwaring (Conservative majority)1970-1974(Dads Army) Keith Gold (Labour) 1974-1976 (Doctor Who) Joan Carpenter (Conservative) 1976-1980 (The Devils Alternative) Jim Jaspers(Conservative)1980(Marvel Comics) James Hacker (Christian Democratic-Liberal coalition, then Democratic minority) 1980-1984(Yes Minister) Gerald O'Brien(New Ingsoc)1984(1984) Sir Mortimer Chris(Christian Democratic)1984-1985(Whoops Apocalypse) Timothy Hobson(Labour Party)1985(The Guardians) Herbert Atwell(Conservative minority)1986-1988(Yes, Prime Minister) Margaret Brunner(Thatcher)(Conservative minority)1988-1990 Alan B'Stard (Conservative minority supported by "Continuity" Christian Democratic)1990-1991 (The New Statesman) Harry Perkins (Labour)1991(A Very British Coup) Francis Urquhart (Conservative minority supported by "Continuity" Christian Democratic, then majority) 1991-1994† (House of Cards Trilogy) Adam Susan(Norsefire)1994-1997(V for Vendetta) Baldrick(Adder)1997-2000(Blackadder: Back and Forth) "Ricky"(?)2000-2002''(The West Wing)'' David Edward Clare (Labour majority)2002-2004(Love Actually/Number Ten) Rupert Devereaux-2004-2005(Bartimaeus Sequence) Joseph Green(Labour majority)2005(Doctor Who) Harriet Jones (Labour majority) 2005 (Doctor Who) Tom Davis-2005(The Thick of It) Alfred Danderson-2005-2006(First Lady) Maureen Graty (Labour majority) 2006(West Wing) Rosamund 'Ros' Jane Pritchard-2006-2007(The Amazing Mrs.Pritchard) Alan B'Stard- 2007-2008(New Statesmen) John Hatcher-2008-2009(Doomsday) Harold Saxon"the Master"2009(Doctor Who) Brian Green-2009(Torchwood: Children of Earth) John Eaton-2009-2010(The Lord’s Day) Alec Beasley (Labour majority) 2010-2014(Page Eight,) Alastair Davies (Conservative majority) 2014(24) Michael Callow-2014-2015-(Black Mirror) David Edward- 2015-2016-(The Royals) Julia Montague-2018(The Bodygaurd) Aruna Mahajan (Conservative majority, then Conservative-Democratic Coalition) 2033 - Present (Designated Survivor) Category:Countries